Say Something
by KuraiTenshiGabrielle
Summary: After Frey being in a coma for 3 years, Doug finally snaps and tells her to 'Say Something'. Oneshot based on the song Say Something by A Great Big World Ft. Christina Aguilera. Sequel: When You're Gone


**I tried REALLY hard not to use the exact lyrics in this... Though you will see it... Anyway, if you have a problem with it, I will happily change it so its less obvious**

**I highly recommend you listen to the song, Say Something by A Great World Ft. Christina Aguilera**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew or Say Something. I suggest you to go support the song by buying it on iTunes, etc.**

* * *

The redheaded dwarf quietly walked through the doors of the town's clinic. There was an eerie silence in the house, the scent of alcohol strong. He gently closed the door behind him, leaving the autumn world behind. The boy made his way through the room to the farthest bed where a figure laid. Silver eyes casted down upon the figure sadly, pulling up a chair to sit in next to it.

"H-hey..." he croaked, his own voice foreign.

The figure said nothing, it's chest moving only slightly with each breath.

"Frey... It's Doug..."

Again, the sleeping figure did nothing but breath. It was the only sound in the room other than when Doug broke the silence.

He bit his lip. "S-Say something... Please Frey... Anything."

The comatose girl just breathed.

"Say something..."

Not a sound was heard.

"I'll be the one... if you want me to..." he whispered gently. "Something..." a sad smile played his lips.

A sigh escaped him as a partially gloved hand ran through silky green locks. "Why didn't you take me with you...? I'd follow you anywhere."

Silence.

"Please... tell me Frey... Say something..."

He sighed again, pulling his hand back. He brought his feet up onto the chair, hugging his knees. "You know... I feel so small without you..." he choked out softly, tears gracing his silver eyes. "I... I tried to help people out... fight the monsters but... it's over my head..."

"I know nothing at all without you, Frey..."

Doug bit his lip again, waiting for the Princess to say something stupid to embarrass him like she always did. It didn't come.

"I-I'm stumbling and falling over myself without you Frey... L-Like I did when I first met you..."

Instead of his lip to bite on, the dwarf brought his fist to his mouth, biting the skin on his index finger. "I'm still learning to love, Frey..." he murmured, his voice masked by his hand. "You gotta finish teaching me..."

"Just learning to crawl here, Frey. You gotta teach me to walk..."

Her breathing.

"Say something, dammit!" he suddenly cried out, his feet quickly land on the floor. The first of the tears started to well up fast to escape.

Sobs started to shake his body. "I'm... I'm sorry..." He looked down at his lap, hands curling into fists at his sides.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you..." he whimpered.

"I... I could've saved you...!" Tears started streaming from his once-joyful eyes. "Then you wouldn't be in this God damn coma for three years!" He up looked at her, broken silver eyes glinting with tears. "Three years you would've lived if I had been there!"

"Say something... Frey please! _Say something!_"

Not even a whimper.

"Say something... or..." he paused.

"I'm giving up on you..."

The broken dwarf pinched the bridge of his nose, nuisance tears dripping to his fingers. "Frey..."

"I guess this is a good as time as any... I mean, with you... _asleep_," he stretched the word. "I... I..." he stuttered.

A sad chuckle broke from his throat, his hand falling from his head. "What would you say now...? 'I should swallow my pride and get on with it like a man...?'"

Nothing came from Frey as he half expected.

"Well... Frey... I just wanted to say that... I... I love you..."

Silence.

"And... that I'm saying good-bye."

He shifted uncomfortable in his chair. "N-not one of those good-byes that means 'see you tomorrow'... One of those that mean 'never to see you again'," he explained to no one.

"Th-that's right Frey..." he continued as if she was really awake. "I'm leaving town... forever... Unless..."

"You say something."

"Say something and I won't give up on you. I won't leave town if you just say _something. Anything_."

More tears from broken silver eyes. "Dammit Frey! Stop messing with me!" He stood suddenly, knocking over the chair. "_**SAY SOMETHING!**_" he roared at her.

Doug's broken figure shook with the amount of tears that came to him. He have never cried so much, or felt so sad before. Not even when his family was killed.

"F-Frey... I'm sorry..." he repeated between sobs. "I should've been there with you... I could've saved you..."

"I followed you to the ruins... I saved you there... I didn't I follow you everywhere...? I could've saved you..."

The boy took shaky breaths calm himself, drying his eyes in his sleeve. "Say something," he commanded. "I'm leaving now, so this is you last chance to say something Princess."

Still, no matter how much he pleaded and cried, the Princess said nothing in her comatose state.

He jerkily shook his head okay, walking towards the exit. He ignored the fallen chair. "I give up Princess... I can't wait for you forever, you know..."

"Now matter how much I love you..."

Boots stopped in front of the wood door. He didn't look back.

"Say something."

Earth-shattering silence.

"Hmph... Whatever... I love you, Frey... No matter what."

The dwarf set foot out of the clinic for the last time, heading towards the Airship where his bags already awaited.

Not even two minutes later after Doug left...

"... Doug...?" came a small voice from the bed.

On shaky, weak arms, Frey struggled to sit up. "Huh...? I could've sworn I heard you just now..."

She spotted the tipped-over chair. "Well... Someone was in a hurry..."

The Princess lid herself back down.

"As soon as you come visit Douggie..." she murmured to herself in the dark. "I'll... I'll tell you that I love you. I had a nice while to think about it... And I finally made up my mind." A smile graced her lips. "I'll say something... Something to convince you that I really do love you..."

Oh, if she only knew... that she missed her chance.

Doug was already long gone.


End file.
